Dead bodies fall
by Adam Murray
Summary: It was just another regular day in the 12th precinct. Sam, Puck, Mike and Brittany was talking when Santana Lopez has walked into the precinct, and everything has changed. AU


Life in the 12th precinct in New York were pretty regular.

Solving crimes, catching bad guys, cleaning the streets from drugs.

Serve and protect.

The day Santana Lopez walked in the precinct everything has changed.

"What do you think she'll be like?" Puck asked his friends.

"They say she is a mean son of a bitch back in 54th. She had the most solved murder investigation." Sam said.

"What do you think Britt?" Mike asked the blonde girl.

"I think she is coming and there is nothing we can do about it, so we might as well get used to the idea."

"But it will ruin the great dynamic we have going on here in homicide department. Me and Britts are partners, you two knuckleheads are partners. I mean, will she work alone? Will she be assign to one of us? It's a complete chaos." Puck said concerned.

It was a regular morning in the regular 12th precinct. The four detectives were sitting by Brittany's desk and talking when the elevator doors opened and Santana Lopez walked into their lives.

Santana was walking next to the precinct captain, Rachel Berry.

"Good morning detectives, this is Santana Lopez. She is an excellent detective and we are blessed to have her here. Brittany you are in charge on her. I except nothing less than professionalism from each and every one of you today."

"Yes sir." The guys said in unison. They waited for captain Berry to turn her back and walk away before they fled away.

Brittany sighed and rolled her eyes. She loved working with them, but for men they were pretty girly. She gave the woman standing in front of her a slight nod and returned to fill in paperwork. She heard the chair next to her table squeaking and assumed Santana Lopez sat down.

"So I didn't quite catch their names. Could you repeat it for me?" She asked in a deep sensual voice.

"They didn't tell you their names."

"All the more reason to tell it to me now."

"Puck is the guy with a dead squirrel on his head, Sam is the guy with the huge lips and Mike is the Asian guy." The blonde girl said without looking up from the papers laying in front of her.

"You paint a vivid picture." She teased.

Brittany didn't answer. She felt like Santana's stare was burning a hole in the side of her head and she wished nothing more then to leave this awkward situation.

Just then the phone rang.

"Detective Pierce." Brittany answered the phone in a much more formal voice.

Santana tried to listen to the person on the other end of the call, but all she could here was Brittany's voice.

"Okay."

"What time."

"Thank you for calling, we will be there as soon as possible."

She hanged up the call.

"What's going on?" The Latina asked.

"Murder." She got up from her chair, "Puck let's go, murder down town."

Santana didn't know from where but suddenly the guys with the dead squirrel on his dead appeared in front of them.

The car ride was long and awkward, Puck didn't feel comfortable talking to Brittany with Santana Lopez in the car and Brittany didn't feel like talking at all. After the weekend she had all she wanted was to finish the day and crawl into bed.

They reached the crime scene and the three detective looked serious as hell, "Roger, don't let the people get any closer." Puck order one of the cops in uniform.

"Tina what's going on?" Brittany asked the medical examiner who looked scared and confused.

"I have never seen anything like that in my all life." She mumbled, "it's crazy, it's not real."

"Dr. Cohen-Chang, what are you talking about?" Puck asked concerned.

"I can't explain it, no one can."

Puck and Brittany locked eyes and with a slight head nod they picked up their pace.

When they reached the body they couldn't believe to what was in front of them. A man was lying on the grass, looked around thirty, he had a blonde hair and a strong jaw and he was cut in two, half of him was on one side and the second half was on the other side.

This is the story of the weirdest and the craziest murder investigation that the 12th precinct has ever seen and it all started the day Santana Lopez entered the precinct and their lives.

* * *

**Hello.**

**I'll update the story with more review first ('Brittany-Pierce law firm or dead bodies fall).**

**What do you think about the story?**


End file.
